Black Ribbons
by Sunadokei
Summary: When a CRank mission goes wrong, Tenten's gone missing, which leaves Neji spiralling into realization. That's when Tenten gets mixed up at none other than Traverse Town. NarutoKingdomHearts Crossover. Main NejiTen, SoraKai, Other pairings inside.


_**Black Ribbons**_

**A Naruto and Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Written by Tsuki Nezumi**

**Naruto is Copyrighted to Shonen Jump**

**Kingdom Hearts is Copyrighted by Square Enix and Disney**

_The stars are falling again. _

_This reminds me of the day I left, the day I returned._

_One of the stars. It looks dull and saddened._

_Is it because of me?_

It was like any normal day in Konoha, the birds chirped, there were scattered clouds in the sky, and people walked around, doing their part in our economy. Tenten put her hand over her heart.

"If it is any normal day, than why do I feel like this?" Tenten said to herself.

It was a weird emotion. It wasn't love, for her heart ached too much. She had no reason to be sad that day. Yesterday had gone well, and nothing interesting had happened this morning. And yet Tenten could not decifer what was wrong. She passed by one of the city's street clocks.

"Aah! Neji's gunna kill me!" Tenten broke off in a sprint, apologizing to some as she bumped into them. After what seemed to be hours, which was actually only five minutes, Tenten arrived at the training grounds. She looked around for the white-eyed Hyuuga boy. She didn't see him anywhere. Tenten sighed with releif. She leaned against a nearby tree trunk to catch her breath.

"You're late." Tenten jumped. The stoic Hyuuga boy was right behind her. Tenten rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Well. Uh. You see--"

"There are no excuses for this behavior, Tenten." Tenten looked into the boy in front of her. The Jounin that just manages to catch her breath countless times. Tenten was always confused by this weirdo feeling. She's never really felt it before. The Chuunin remembered the pain took her by surprise this morning. "We will begin now."

Tenten snapped out of her trance. She quickly nodded to show her approval. Neji nodded and assumed battle position. Tenten slipped a kunai out of her pocket and assumed her stance. Just as they were to charge at each other, who else but Kakashi poofs up in a cloud of smoke. Not relizing that he had just "poofed" on to a dangerous battle. Dangerous as in Neji and Tenten's grounds. This was bad for poor Kakashi. Very, very bad indeed.

First, a kunai whizzed past his perfectly gelled hair. Kakashi sighed with releif, before a shuriken tsunami came whizzing towards him. Kakashi quickly poofed to another location. Right in front of Neji's Jyuuken. Kakashi winced at this new blinding pain bafore an army of exploding tags were set off. Kakashi ran for his poor life until Neji, realizing that the back he had attacked was definitely _not _Tenten's, he stood there and called out to Tenten, who appeared standing there within seconds.

"Eh? What is it Neji?" Neji only pointed at the embarrassing screaming man that was running from Tenten's explosions.

"Oh." Tenten laughed at Kakashi, who obviously noticed and was about to hand out a decent comeback before he tripped on a wire Neji had intended to use for Tenten. The then sent out a militia of arrows coming out of nowhere, catching fire from the near by explosions. Kakashi scream even louder as he pulled himself up and started running again. Neji even smirked. He then came to his smartness of ninja and "poofed" himself in front of Neji and Tenten. Hungry for air, he started gasping. Tenten tried to hold her laugh in this time, until he fell to the ground, at which Tenten exploded with laughter.

"Hyuuga... Laughing..." Kakashi panted out. Tenten laughed even harder.

"A Hyuuga? _Laughing?_ You wish Kakshi!" Tenten laughed, before Kakashi merely pointed at Neji. Who had his hand over his mouth, with the trace of a smile escaping, his eyes slightly squinted. Then they both let out a gasp when a sound emitted from the more dead part of the Hyuuga's throat. Laughter. Actually, it was a chuckle. Then a laugh. Neji had obviously found the Jounin being beaten up by quite obvious traps quite amusing. Tenten and Kakashi stared. Tenten got out a Kodak camera and snapped five photos while Neji's eyes breifly closed before the both of them fainted. Neji regained composure and became stoic once more. He looked around.

"Tenten? Kakashi?" Neji looked at the two unconscious people next to him.

"Hn." Neji walked off, as if nothing happened to the tree he usually beat up until the two awoke.

-+-+-+-+-

"Hnn..." Tenten winced at the sun's glare. She had obviously gotten tuckered out from all the training with Neji.

_What a weird dream. Neji laughed an Kaka-_

Speak of the devil. Tenten's eyes widened at the sight of the older Jounin that lie at her feet. Tenten whipped out her camera and smirked. It was an evil, evil smirk that said two things. Photocopy. Blackmail. Tenten regained her pure, innocent face and shook Kakashi. He wouldn't budge. She then tried tried talking in his ear, pouring cold water, and chocolate. When he didn't wake up to any of those, Tenten ate her candy bar before it melted kicked Kakashi hard. Infact, he went flying into a tree. He woke up at getting kicked and soon saw bark smashed into his face. Kakashi rubbed his sore head.

"Even Sakura has woken me up better..." he mumbled. Tenten sighed.

"I tried the water, shaking you, talking in your stupid ear, and when you didn't accept the chocolate under your nose this was the only reasonable way to get you up."

"You didn't even try slapping me?"

"Slapping is stupid." Kakashi was wordless at this comment, because of the sole fact that it was true. Then he remembered something.

"Who in their right mind _trains _like that! Are you and Hyuuga boy suicidal or something? Even in an _actual _battle I'd never put down an army of exploding tags!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"You train your ways, I train mine." Tenten folded her hand over her chest and kept her chin up. Kakashi mumble something nearly inaudible.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing... Nothing at all!" Kakashi put on a cheesy grin before remembering something. Why he was even in this mess in the first place. "Oh, and Tenten."

"Yeah?" Tenten said before putting her arms hanging by her sides.

"Hokage-sama would like to see you!" Kakashi put on the cheesiest smile he could ever produced.

"Eh? What for?" Tenten looked at the silver-haired man in front of her.

"I don't know. Ja ne!" With a salute before a poof, Kakashi was gone. Tenten stared at the empty space in front of her before heading back to the old tree to get her gear. Then Tenten remembered Neji. She should probably tell him she was going now. It was probably a C mission after all. Tenten arrived at the tree, which Neji beat up with no mercy. No matter how much the tree pleaded him to stop, he would not. He senced Tenten's familiar footsteps.

"What happened." Neji saw her picking up her pack and various weapons on the floor.

"Kakashi told me to go to Tsunade-sama's office. It's probably a C-Rank mission. So, I'll you you later then!" His white eyes bore into her hazel ones.

"Hn." And with that, Tenten took off toward's the Hokage's tower. Neji only stared into the abyss she ran into, before shaking his head and bagan hurting the old tree.

"YOSH!" A flash of green. Oh god no. "NEJI! MY GREATEST RIVAL! I'VE COME BACK EARLY FROM MY EXCELLENT MISSION USING THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!"

A blinding light a a pinging noise out of nowhere. Another green flash.

"YOSH! LEE! YOUR YOUTH IS VERY BRIGHT TODAY!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The both hugged in the middle of a sunset with the wave crashing against the rocks behind them. Which was strange because it was on eleven thrity in the morning and they were in a forest nowhere near the ocean.

"Neji! You've joined up for our excellent training! We'll start the day with nine-hundred push ups!" Lee quickly saluted and prepared to start, before Gai came back with two small children.

"Waah! Where's mommy! Where's mommy!" a little boy cried out. The little girl only looked up at Neji, with her eyes widened.

"Neji-nii-san?" Of course, it had to be none other than Hanabi.

"You will be doing push-ups with one of these children on your backs. YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY IN THESE TWO!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Another sunset against the ocean appeared as they hugged. The boy cried even louder.

"MOMMY! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY TWO GREEN SPANDEX ALIENS!" Hanabi just looked plain freaked out at the sight.

_This is going to be a long day. _Neji thought. Hanabi had been placed on his back.

"You heard what the challenged man said! nine-hundred push-ups, baka!" Hanabi hit his head. Neji sighed and got on the ground, turning his head to look at Lee and the crying little boy on his back. Lee was already at fifty.

_A long day indeed._

-+-+-+-+-+-

There was a knock on the door. The Gendaime looked up.

"Enter." She said plainly, waving her hand at the door. She was obviously bored paying bills, dealing with gennin, and whatnot. Tenten quietly entered the room and looked up at the respected Hokage and her assistant, Shizune, at her side.

"I was called, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten said to the Hokage, who finally looked up. To see Tenten.

"Ah. Tenten. What took you? I sent Kakashi hours ago!" Tsunade glanced at Tenten, who gulped.

"Me and Neji were in the middle of training, and Kakashi, well, met up with exploding tags and weapons being flung at his from every direction. He made it out without anything but minor injuries." Tenten said nervously, rubbing the back of her head, putting on a fake smile. Tsunade smirked, obviously amused.

"Tentten, you being put on a simple C-Class mssion. Your task is to escort this merchant safely back to Sunakagure." Tsunade flung a photo of the merchant to Tenten. "The mission should go on pretty easy. You are to leave as soon as possible." Tenten nodded.

"You are dismissed." And with that, Tenten took off in a flash. Tsunade frowned. Shizune looked at her.

"What's wrong Tsunade?" not needing to put on "sama" at the end on the could of being long term friends. Ton Ton scuttled over to Tsunade's desk.

"There is something wrong. I just can't put my finger on anything. Shizune looked at the ceiling, as if it were going to tell her the answer to what was wrong. The response was only a sign of worry from the pig at her feet. Tsunade glared at the doorknob, as if it were to give her an answer if she interrogated it enough.

_Good luck, Tenten._

-+-+-+-+-+-

A lonely red head looked at the sky. The stars were falling. The waves were getting rougher. Kairi look at the was and rose from the bent tree she was sitting on. A curious brunette walked over to her.

"Kairi, what's going on, this is just like the bla-" Selphie's eyes grew huge in front of the silent girl in front of her. I'll go get Tidus and Wakka! Tell them that-"

"The portals are opening again. Just like last time." Kairi's voice was hoarse from disuse, which made the other girl pause at stare at Kairi.

"Kairi. What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Selphie. I really dont't..." Selphie looked at Kairi before taking off in a sprint. Kairi looked up at ther ever-so-bright stars.

_Sora... Riku..._

-+-+-+-+-+-

Sora looked up from the roof he was lazily lying on. It was still warm from sun, which made it one of his favorite places to be at this time of day. A shooting star sped along the sky. Sora sat straight up in a rush. Donald and Goofy climbed onto the roof and looked at the brunette, who was merely staring at the sky. This was his chance! His chance to get back home! His eyes glittered at the thought of home. All his friends. And...

_Kairi..._

Sora jumped off the roof and shouted at the house he was just on.

"By Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Aerith! I'm going now!" Yuffie just stuck her head out the window and was about toscream at the crazy boy and his two companions trying to catch up. But then Sora pointed upwards.

"Look up!" And Yuffie did see it and called over all of the others in the house to get their butts outside and look up.

"YOU TOO SQUALL!" Yuffie yelled upstairs.

"IT'S LEON!" came the usual response downstairs. Yuffie figured he'd be a lazy bumb and just hop out the window instead of doing the safest was, whish was of sourse to drag your butt over to the door.

Sora was already in his gummi ship by time they had all gotten outside to look at the sighting of the stars. They were in a trance. But the trance ended when Cloud walked back into the hotel. Followed suit by an annoyed Aerith, and a Squall. But Yuffie stayed outside. Squall looked at Yuffie before closing the door.

_Tonight is a night of remembrance._

The words echoed through the worlds, no matter where they were.

-+-+-+-+-+-

**Wow. That was LONG. oo Reveiw please. Or suffer the consequences of guilt. GUUUUIIIIIIILLLLLTTTTT! Let's do a poll!**

**What's youre favorite Naruto character?**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
